My Brave Pony: Starfleet Magic I
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Originally published in 2012: Welcome to a newer version of MLP, as a race of genetically altered space alicorns team up to fight off some of the most evilest of creatures ever known and save the universe they live in, eventually teaming up with the Equestrians.


**_Author's notes:_**

**_I do not like FIM at all, but since I found there is no way to ignore it, the only way I can cope and deal with it is to make my own version of it. This is an ALTERATION of anything FIM was or is, so don't give me any guff about characterization, and one-dimensions and stuff…_**

**_This is my world!_**

**_…_**

**PROLOGUE/INTRO **

**_(Deep voice…)_**

_Far off in the distant reaches of the dimensional universe, is the magical world of Unicornicopia, home to a race of genetically altered humanoid-shaped ponies known as the Space Alicorns. All were under the watchful eye of their leader- The Tri Horned Alicorn, who unlike most unicorns had three horns instead of one. All of which were gold colored, but even he himself did not know the reasons of this astonishing phenomenon that was he._

_Still, he kept a very watchful eye over his subjects._

_Some of the alicorns lived in peace while others would train to become powerful warriors and join their Grand Ruler in his never-ending struggle against the forces of evil- To become members of "Starfleet Magic!"_

_Trained well, and skilled with powerful weapons and magic- Thanks to Starfleet and its warriors, the worlds had been protected from many evil forces…_

_However, there was one evil force that seemed almost too powerful for even Starfleet to handle- A powerful hooded sorcerer who sought to destroy all that was good and decent, and rule the Dimensional Universe with hatred and chaos beyond imagination._

_The sorcerer eventually attacked Unicornicopia. Starfleet tried to stave him off but proved to be nearly no match against such terrifying magic._

_Fearing for the safety of his people and the Dimensional Universe, The Grand Ruler fought against the sorcerer and with the power of his golden horns, unleashed the mysterious magic of the uniforce and was able to render the sorcerer weak, but was not strong enough to effectively destroy him. So using the last of his available strength, The Grand Ruler sealed the sorcerer away on a distant dark planet, so that he might never again recover his power and threaten the worlds with his evil._

_For one-thousand years, the threat was long forgotten and only remained in the memories of the past, but The Grand Ruler struggle against evil continued and Starfleet always would remain on guard for any new or recurring threats to ever rise_

_…_

Lightning Dawn…finished telling the story as he gazed at the large tapestry which the images were on.

He was a white alicorn with a short brown mane and a golden horn, but as he was genetically altered, more than eighty percent of his body was human-shaped. He stood up straight, and had shoulders, arms, elbows, hands, knees, feet, toes. He wore a white armor vest with a number _"AO0C"_ printed on it just above the planet's insignia. He also wore a pair of white pants and black boots, and small white gloves on each hand.

He had been telling the story to his friend- a small fairy with long blonde hair, and wearing a pink skirt. "That's all I know, Krysta." Lightning said to her.

Krysta still hardly understood all this. "I don't get why his majesty would want you to start living in Unicornicopia." She said "You've been living in the royal palace for a long time now, and you still can't do magic."

Lightning wondered this many times as well. He also wondered why The Grand Ruler would take him as his apprentice above all the others. Lightning, although an alicorn was unable to perform magic like most of his kind; he had no natural magic in his blood. He could not use telekinesis; he could not walk through walls, teleport, transfigure objects, or use telepathy… nothing!

So for many years he lived with his master in the royal palace which floated in the skies high above Unicornicopia and he learned and was taught how to do things without the use of magic. He was especially trained in the art of combat and was exercised immensely in physical training. Now The Grand Ruler felt that was old enough and was sending him to live on planet's surface below, meet new creatures; make friends and a new life for himself, but he was to continue his studies, and his training. He had complete and total faith in his student and knew he would do well.

"Well… I guess we better get going." Lightning said.

Krysta nodded and they both flew off together, ready to start their new lives.

**_MY BRAVE PONY  
_****_(Starfleet Magic)_**


End file.
